This invention relates to a doctor blade holder that is useful whenever a thin even coating is to be applied to a substrate.
A conventional doctor blade comprises a usually rectangular plate with one side ground to a fine edge (the doctoring edge). In a conventional operation this doctoring edge cooperates with a substrate, which can be a roll surface, a horizontal surface or a flexible sheet carried upon such a surface, to control the thickness of a coating applied to the substrate or to wipe off any excess liquid. The present invention relates to the latter manner of using a doctor blade and relates particularly to a doctor blade arrangement used to control the application of a liquid to a moving surface.